A Hurt Theif
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Kaito is inlove with Shinichi but feels like it's unrequited. Not only that he's tired of all the poker faces and lies so he ends up depressed. Shinichi saves him from suicide and ends up living with him. kaishin couple. has more to it than what i have so far
1. Chapter 1

Notes=kaito is depressed in this one; shinichi saves him from suicide. kaishin couple

Chapter 1

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in a bed. Huh? What...oh wait...I had taken sleeping pills and sliced my wrists. Of course I had the poker face up and acted like everything was fine but I am sick of masks, sick of lies and tired of how my life is going so I had decided to end it.

But...who stopped the so called plane on ending my life. I got up deciding to go see what happened. It gets me through everything.

I got downstaires and then...saw someone cooking in my kitchen. As I got closer I saw it was Shinichi Kudo. I rose an eyebrow. Well...guess I will leave Meitentei to his own devices and...

" Made breakfast. Will be staying here awhile especially after how I found you, Kuroba." he said. I sighed. " We barely know one another and have our own life's to deal with. Don't you have cases full of dead bodies and so on?" I asked.

" Yeah but at the moment Hakuba offered to take the harder ones so I am free to be around you." he said. I'm going...to dye that annoying prick's hair every damn color of the rainbow!

Shinichi rose an eyebrow and as I aimed a dye bomb at his hair. " And don't even think about dyeing my hair." he added, I sighed. Why did Hakuba leave me with Shinichi.

He knows I am inlove with Shinichi yet...it's unrequited and will never ever happen and I highly doubt Shinichi cares back. He has Ran and if not her...he could choose just about anyone. I would be option 0.

" I'm going back to my room." I said. " Without breakfast?" he asked. " Not hungry" I answered.

Shinichi P.O.V

I figured he would be like this. Stubborn and a pain in the ass. After I was done making crepes, I went upstaires and pulled Kaito out of his room and dragged him downstaires.

After he took a few bites however he spoke. " You're a good cook." he said. I smiled. " I'm happy that you think so. Now can you let me help you Kuroba" I asked.

" Kaito...please...call me Kaito" he said. " Alright Kaito. Let me help you." I said.

He watched me and then sighed. " Fine. I'll go show you where you can sleep. The guest room should..." he began. " We're shareing a room, Kaito. As I said before, don't want to see you almost dead again." I said.

He sighed and then put up a poker face and smiled. " Alright. My room is this way." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaito P.O.V

After showing Shinichi my room we headed off to get groceries and stuff. I barely ate now. Happens when you fall into depression and feel tired of whearing a poker face and just want to cave at times.

" Want me to make stufft shells? I am a really good cook and Ayumi and Genta love my pastas." Shinichi said as we looked around. I shrugged. " If you want to." I answered.

Shinichi P.O.V

I took in his appearance and remembered how light he was when I had lifted him up and carried him to bed when patching him up. " Kaito, when was the last time you ate...not counting breakfast this mourning?" I asked. I had forced him to eat that.

He kept his poker face up and shrugged. " Dunno. Hard to tell. Have a busy job and what not." he said. " Well we're going to make sure you eat at least 2 meals a day." I said.

When we got back to the Kuroba household, I helped put the groceries away. " Can I ask why...why are you helping me?" he asked.

I sighed. " Because when I found you almost dead, I didn't want to think about a world with no Kaito. You're one of the best magicians ever and someone that I care for so...of course I would've saved your ass...Kid." I said, chuckleing and letting him know that I knew that he was Kaitou Kid and that...I wouldn't turn him in.

" You're not turning me in?" he said surprised. " Like I said before, I am here to make sure you won't kill yourself again and to look after you." I answered. " and drop the poker face already. We both know that I can see past it."

I smiled as I saw Kaito's real smile and chuckled. " You look nice by the way...with a real smile." I said. " It's hard to have one at times. I have to mask things at times because I could very easily end up like Oaji and just be another dead Kuroba." he said.

I heard about his father's death. Toichi Kuroba died while doing a complex escape trick. My dad said he should've been able to get out but everything made no sense at the scene. Toichi was dead, it was obviously murder,...but there was no evidence anywhere and all the cops could do was write it up as an accident on stage and close the case completely.

" You know more about what happened than you're telling me. What is it?" I asked. " The people who killed him...I had seen him get blown up right in front of me. The people who killed him were a group in black. I know that they are after me due to being shot at numerous times at my heists. I'm not stupid. I would rather..." he began.

I hugged him tightly. I should've known! I should've known things were like this for him. No wounder he was this sad and upset. " I won't let you end up like your father either. You saved me from them...didn't you?" I assured him gently.

He took a bullet for me and jumped right in the way when Gin shot at me when I was still Conan.

-Flashback-

Gin fired his gun at me and Kaito jumped in the way shot his card gun at the weapons knocking them out(he's dressed as kaitou kid in the flashback). He fell down on his knees, bleeding. I ran to his side and began to patch up the injury.

" What the hell, baka-theif! What were you thinking!?" I cried out. " You're my favorite critic. You would be gone...and I can't have that now...can I?" he said coughing up blood and chuckleing.

I sighed. " Barou, remind me to hit you for this later" I said.

-End of flashback-

" So why can't I protect you too when you will do stupid things like getting yourself shot to protect me?" I asked. " I don't want you dead and know they won't give a crap if you're in the way." he answered.

I pulled him onto my lap. " Tough shit. I'm not letting you die." I said. " I won't let someone I care so much for die."

Kaito P.O.V

Don't lie to me...not when you have Mauri-chan...Not when..." I'll stay...since we're friends" I said, managing a smile.


End file.
